


We're speaking in bodies

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, it should be, thigh fucking is that a thing, this is different for me nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His infatuation for the older boy was cliché and stupid, but Calum couldn't get enough. He couldn't get enough of the way Ashton's lips felt against him and how nice Ashton's cock felt against his tongue. Maybe it was a lot of lust, but Calum didn't care, all he wanted was more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're speaking in bodies

**Author's Note:**

> So Kalie [ rejectingclifford](http://rejectingclifford.tumblr.com/) requested (of sorts) for Cashton thigh fucking and that's what this is so surprise :) not really. anywaysss yeah enjoy

It was just one big secret, Ashton and Calum messing around. They were young and scared of what everyone would think of them being involved with each other like this. Calum was just sixteen and Ashton was almost eighteen and everyone always said that teenagers didn't know what love was. Calum didn't think so. Calum knew he loved Ashton, more than anything probably. His infatuation for the older boy was cliché and stupid, but Calum couldn't get enough. He couldn't get enough of the way Ashton's lips felt against him and how nice Ashton's cock felt against his tongue. Maybe it was a lot of lust, but Calum didn't care, all he wanted was more.

 

“Ashton,” Calum breathed as Ashton's hips pressed against Calum's forcefully. Calum's hands gripped onto Ashton's back and he whined as the fabric of his boxers rubbed against his dick. “Please, oh my God. Fuck, Ashton.” Ashton's hand covered Calum's mouth, seeing as his parents were in the next room.

 

“Shut up, Cal,” Ashton whispered and thrust his hips down again in between Calum's. Calum whined into Ashton's large hand and breathed through his nose loudly. Ashton's free hand fumbled with the buttons of Calum's jeans. Calum followed Ashton's lead and unbuttoned the older's pants as well, tugging them down a little. Ashton moved back, pulling down Calum's jeans and off onto the floor. His feet got caught in the ends of the pants, forcing Ashton to tug roughly at the black fabric. He pulled his pants down after he had successfully removed Calum's.

 

Calum palmed his half erect cock through the fabric of his boxers and breathed out, rolling his eyes back and biting down on his bottom lip. “Ashton, hurry up,” He panted and shoved his hand into his boxers stroking himself quickly. Ashton yanked the younger boy's boxers down and kneeled between Calum's tanned legs. He kissed along the inside of his thighs, leaving love bites that were sure to bruise. Calum's fingers tangled into Ashton's honey colored curls and whimpered into the pillow he had covered his face with. Ashton lifted Calum's thighs up, exposing the younger's ass. He skimmed his lips over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs towards Calum's tight, and very un-fucked, hole.

 

“Ash, w-what are you doing,” Calum sat up a little, his eyes wide as he watched Ashton. His cock twitched, lifting itself from his taut stomach slightly before it fell back down. Ashton placed a small kiss against Calum's entrance before circling his tongue around the rim. Calum gasped loudly, his legs tensing in Ashton's large hands. He fell back against the pillow and breathed deeply as Ashton tongue circled around his hole. Calum's hand wrapped around his cock and he tugged at it letting out a jagged breath. “D-don't stop.” Ashton's hands moved down to the younger's cheeks and spread them apart, granting him better access to Calum's entrance. The older pressed his forefinger against Calum's slick hole, and Calum groaned quietly as it was pushed into him.

 

“You're so tight,” Ashton whined against the skin of Calum's thigh as he pumped his finger slowly in and out of Calum. He leaned down and licked a strip up the underside of Calum's cock, before taking one of his balls into his mouth sucking gently, making Calum pull at the sheets.

 

“Shit, oh fuck. Ashton, I-,” Calum mumbled incoherently into his arm and he bit down on the skin there taking in deep breaths. Ashton's finger moved faster inside of him and Calum's hand twisted around his dick as Ashton lapped at his balls, and the feeling was overwhelming.

 

“I- I need to fuck something,” Ashton spoke hurriedly as he sat up and wrapped his fingers around his half hard cock, tugging at it and rolling his head back as he did so. “Like, now, Oh my God.”

 

“Ashton we've never- We haven't-” Calum breathed out, slightly scared because he wasn't ready for that yet. Ashton only shook his head and Calum gulped down the saliva that had collected in his mouth.

 

“No, I wont. Turn around. On your hands and knees,” Ashton panted as he stood up, still twisting his hand around the head of his cock. Calum did as Ashton said and watched the older pull out a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. “Gonna fuck your thighs instead.”

 

Calum watched Ashton from over his shoulder as he poured a generous amount of the cool liquid into the palm of his hand. He then spread it over both hands and told Calum to spread his legs apart. Once he did Ashton massaged the liquid into his thighs, adding more and more until his thighs were dripping with lube. The liquid was sliding down his legs to his knees and Calum panted quietly.

 

“Legs together now,” Ashton mumbled and Calum did so, his sticky thighs pressed together. Ashton pressed his erect cock against Calum backside and kissed along his back softly. Calum felt the tip of Ashton's cock brush over his hole and he gasped, while Ashton shuttered. Ashton's thick cock slipped its way between Calum's wet thighs and Ashton groaned softly into the youngers shoulder. Ashton thrust his hips into Calum's backside, their thighs slapping together in a wet sounding noise. The older's hands gripped onto Calum's waist for leverage and moved faster. Ashton's breathing was loud and erratic against Calum's back.

 

The younger let his upper body rest against the mattress of Ashton's bed that was now creaking softly under their motion, and he wrapped his hand around his cock moving it with the pace of Ashton's thrusts. Calum felt Ashton's wet thumb press against his hole, and he groaned into the blanket when it pushed itself inside of him. Ashton whimpered quietly and slammed his waist against Calum's ass, pumping his finger in and out of him slowly. Heat was building in the pit of Calum's stomach and he knew at this rate he wouldn't last long, and he only hoped that Ashton was close as well. Calum rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock that was now coated in precome and he sighed loudly. There was no way that Ashton's parents couldn't hear them now.

 

“I'm, oh my fuck. I'm coming, Ashton,” Calum breathed and Ashton's thighs started quivering and his thrusts became sloppy against Calum's back side. Calum's hand hit down on the bed with a muted thud and gasped loudly as he came onto his stomach and Ashton's bed. His thighs were shaking and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. His hand continued to tug at his cock, prolonging his orgasm as long as he could. Ashton removed his thumb from Calum's hole and reached down to fist his hand in Calum's dark hair.

 

“Tighter Cal, together tighter,” Ashton said louder than he meant to and Calum squeezed his thighs together as tight as he could while Ashton continued to fuck them. Calum whimpered as Ashton tugged on Calum's hair hard and he pressed his ass back into Ashton meeting his every thrust, only making the sound of their skin slapping together louder. “I'm gonna come, shit.”

 

Ashton thrusted a few more times, and he came undone as he pulled away from Calum. His come shot onto the back of the youngers thighs and ass. Ashton squeezed the tip of his cock making the last drops of come fall onto the sheets between the pair and he panted loudly. Both of their skin was sticky from sweat and the lube, and they were both breathing heavily. Ashton grabbed a shirt from off the floor and wiped the mess off of Calum before pulling him down next to him in the bed. The pair laid side by side on their backs, their lungs still trying to get oxygen.

 

Calum looked over at Ashton's who's eyes were now closed and his breathing had gone back to normal. His jaw was slack and he looked so pretty. Calum couldn't understand how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! if you have any requests or questions ask me on tumblr [here](http://ghostmalums.tumblr.com/) :))))))))) have a good day!!


End file.
